


Video Games-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games-Hulkeye

Clint is happy when he finds out,  
That Bruce is a video game fanatic.  
Clint would never have guessed that,  
His mild mannered boyfriend likes video games so much.  
When Clint asks, Bruce tells him that,  
As a child he never got any pleasure of playing.  
A friend in college introduced him to gaming.  
And Bruce was hooked.  
So Clint shows Bruce his gaming collection.  
They start a new tradition,  
Saturday Gaming Nights.  
Where they play old and new video games.  
Sometimes the other Avengers join them.  
But its mostly just the two of them.  
Its a fun way to relax and distract your mind,  
From serious topics.


End file.
